CLINICAL STUDIES: Epidermoid carcinoma of the head and neck region; Hodgkin's disease and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas; breast cancer; carcinoma of the prostate; GI malignancies; gynecologic cancer; mycosis fungoides; effects of variations in radiation dose rate on the number and function of circulating lymphocytes. LABORATORY PROJECTS: Effects of radiation on immunohematopoiesis; isolation and characterization of new types of recombination-deficient mutants of E. coli; radio-sensitization of E. coli by nitrofurans and nitroimidazoles; analysis of gene functions involved in recombination in E. coli; time-dose fractionation relationships in skin; experimental radiotherapy of solid tumors; experimental trials of radiation-modifying drugs; late effects of fractionated kidney irradiation; studies of new agents which selectively kill hypoxic cells or sensitize hypoxic cells to radiation; effects of hyperthermia; biology of the EMT6 tumor; cell proliferation in EMT6 tumors; DNA damage and misonidazole; plasmid studies; magnetic enhancement of dose distributions produced by high-energy electrons; electron-beam treatment planning; comparison of plastic and water phantoms for absorbed dose calibration of high energy X-rays; Monte Carlo calculation of depth dose curves for monoenergetic photons in the energy range 0.6 to 50 MeV; effects of magnetic fields on radiation survival and repair; radiation survival and repair of sublethal damage for ultra-high dose rates; measurements of neutrons from a 25 MeV X-ray generator; electronic patient-contouring device; the effects of oxygen tension and post-irradiation hypoxia on the survival of mammalian cells in vitro; a direct approach to the structure of eukaryotic chromosomes.